metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
WinBack: Covert Operations
}} PlayStation 2 PlayStation Network |genre = Third-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = *ESRB: T *PEGI: 12 *CERO: B |platforms = Nintendo 64 PlayStation 2 PlayStation Network |media = Nintendo 64 cartridge |input = Nintendo 64 controller }} WinBack: Covert Operations, also known as Operation WinBack in Australia and Europe as well as simply WinBack, is a third-person shooter video game released for the Nintendo 64, and later the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Network. Developed by the Koei subsidiary Omega Force, it was first released and published by Nintendo on September 23, 1999 in Japan, September 30, 1999 in North America, and July 7, 2000 in Europe. A non-related sequel called WinBack 2: Project Poseidon produced by Cavia was released on April 25, 2006 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles Plot summary WinBack's story follows one Jean-Luc Cougar, a secret agent infiltrating a laser satellite's command center. Gameplay revolves around its innovative cover system, in which the player takes cover behind corners and then ducks out to shoot. The player cannot move while shooting; instead, the control stick is used to aim, a task made easier by the fact that every weapon is equipped with a laser sight. Story A terrorist group called "Crying Lions" takes control of a space-based laser weapon. This is used to attack a military installation housing the controls to the weapon, called the GULF system. The leader of the terrorists calls himself Colonel Kenneth Coleman. The Secretary of Defense contacts the Special Covert Action Team (SCAT) with their orders: Enter the GULF complex and reclaim it. Jean-Luc Cougar is part of the team, and the last to escape the helicopter being shot down. The player takes control of Jean-Luc as he leaps a wall and enters a parking lot. The team is scattered throughout the complex and you must find them and destroy the satellite control center before the GULF satellite laser can recharge and fire again. Along the way you will face a number of laser traps, puzzles, machine gun nests, ambushes and mazes. You will face a series of bosses culminating in the final boss fight (against Kenneth Coleman's deputy Cecile). There were two endings, depending on actions the player did. The good ending has Cecile betray Coleman for his own agenda of extorting $100,000,000 from the Pentagon with GULF. Dan is later exposed as a traitor and after a battle admits on his deathbed his motives for betraying them, with Jean-Luc then proceeding to kill Cecile when the latter ambushes him. He then has Lisa set the GULF system to self-destruct due to thinking the world wasn't ready for such a weapon. In the bad ending, Jin successfully kills Jake and Lisa offscreen in the generator room, and Cecile reveals that Coleman has succeeded in blowing up the White House and Pentagon with GULF, with Coleman committing suicide afterwards upon the success. Characters S.C.A.T. Members The Specialized Covert Assault Tactics team, or S.C.A.T. is an Anti-terrorist unit deployed by the U.N. They are an Elite fighting force, and the top of their class. They are deployed to handle delicate situations. Only the best become members of this team. While each member may have a favored specialization, each is capable of holding their own in any field of play. ; Jean-Luc Cougar The protagonist of the game, Jean-Luc is a former member of a city SWAT team, aged 27 years old. His ability to remain levelheaded in even the most harrowing situations gained him a spot as the leader of the Advance Strike Team of S.C.A.T. He is highly respected by the younger teammates (most likely an NCO or basically a go-between officers and non-officers), and finds it easier to express his fighting spirit in actions rather than words. His handgun is the last reminder he has of his older brother Alan, a member of the Army Special Forces who was lost in battle and is presumed dead. His initial orders were to secure the express elevator along with Jake, Keith, Lisa, Mike, and Thomas. He is one of two/three team members to survive/known to survive the ending/s of the game. Status at end of game: Alive (both endings) ; Keith Birdy No team would be complete without a support member trained in medicine. As the rookie of the team, Keith joined S.C.A.T. with the highest recommendations from the President. The GULF mission is his first with the group. His initial orders were to secure the express elevator along with Jake, Jean-Luc, Lisa, Mike, and Thomas. He is injured by Duke, ending his activity in the game, but ultimately he is one of the two/three team members to survive the ending/s of the game. Status at end of game: Alive (both endings) ; Lisa Roberts The only female member of the S.C.A.T. team. Her grandmother was Japanese, and Lisa claims to possess a strong fighting spirit. After acing her courses on criminal psychology at the university, she went to join the National Bureau of Investigation. She is also an excellent long-range sharp shooter, and was once offered to test her skills in the Olympics. Dan offered her a position in S.C.A.T. after seeing her in action during a training session at the NBI academy. Her initial orders were to secure the express elevator along with Jake, Jean-Luc Keith, Mike, and Thomas. In the good ending of the game, she survives the mission along with Jean-Luc and Keith, despite being taken hostage by Cecile during the story, and ends up with Jean-Luc. However in the bad ending of the game, she is killed along with Jake by Jin in the generator room, the pair being the sixth and seventh and last team members to die in this version of the story. Status at end of game: Alive (good ending) / Deceased (bad ending) ; Daniel Stewart S.C.A.T.'s commander and an antagonist. His experience and leadership help hold together the various personalities that make up S.C.A.T. He is also a former member of the Army Special Forces and a trusted friend of Jean-Luc's brother Alan. The player initially does not know Dan's fate as he was not seen to jump from the helicopter before it went down in the opening cut scene. Later on however, in the good ending of the game, he is discovered to be a traitor and the younger brother of Crying Lions' leader Kenneth Coleman, as well as the killer of Steve and Thomas, and is ultimately killed by Jean-Luc, making him the seventh and last team member to die in this version of the story, as well as the tenth boss in the game (wields a beretta 92 pistol and grenades). In the bad ending of the game Dan is not found by any of the other team members during the operation, and presumably died off screen during the course of the mission, although Steve's and Thomas' deaths in this version indicate he survived the helicopter crash in this version of the story as well. Status at end of game: Deceased (good ending) / Unknown (presumably deceased) (bad ending) ; Jake Hudson A former Special Forces grunt, Jake joined the team at the same time as Jean-Luc. He is somewhat of a prankster and loves to pick on Lisa whenever he gets a chance. He is as brave as they come, and his shooting ability is questioned by none. His initial orders were to secure the express elevator along with Jean-Luc, Keith, Lisa, Mike, and Thomas. In the good ending of the game he was killed in the GULF complex by Cecile during the confrontation between the remaining active team members (Jean-Luc, Lisa, and himself) and the last surviving Crying Lions bosses other than Kenneth Coleman (Cecile and Deathmask), making him the sixth team member to die in this version of the story. However, in the bad ending of the game, he is killed along with Lisa by Jin in the generator room, making them the sixth and seventh and last team members to be killed in this version of the game. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Mike Hawkins A demolitions expert and former member of the National Drug Enforcement Agency's bomb squad. His skills in defusing bombs and destroying obstructions make him a key player in the fight against terrorism. His initial orders were to secure the express elevator along with Jake, Jean-Luc, Keith, Lisa, and Thomas. He was killed by Banderas inside the GULF complex, the fifth team member to be killed. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Law Bruford 6'6" 250 lbs of pure fighting machine. He was transferred to S.C.A.T. from the Marine Corps Recon Battalions on the recommendation of his commanding officer. He is unmatched in hand-to-hand combat, and was Jean-Luc's toughest competition for Leader of the Advance Strike Team. His initial orders were to secure the fright elevator along with Matt and Steven. He was killed by Cecile whilst protecting the freight elevator after helping Jean-Luc ride it down to join the rest of the active team members. He was the fourth team member to be killed. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Steven Legal As Second-in-Command of S.C.A.T. he received most of his training in the British Special Air Service and MI6. He trains Jean-Luc in the optional training mission in the game, prior to the operation. His information gathering and keen analytical skills make him the top choice for any scouting mission. He was also the instructor and drill sergeant for incoming S.C.A.T. Members, and trained Jean-Luc Cougar. His initial orders were to secure the freight elevator along with Law and Matt. He was shot in the back by Dan in the factory area, the third team member to be killed. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Thomas Smith He is in charge of all communications for the backup support team. A former member of the computer crime division in the National Bureau of Investigation, he is well versed in all facets of computers and other high tech electronics. His initial orders were to secure the express elevator along with Jake, Jean-Luc, Keith, Lisa, and Mike. He is shot in the back by Dan in the Office building, surviving his injuries long enough to write the express elevator code on the floor in his own blood. He was the second team member to be killed. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Matthew Brown Very little is known about him other than the African-American who planned to get back in church after the mission. Clips shown of him in the team section as being a great expert in hand-to-hand combat, possibly being the second best on the team. His initial orders were to secure the freight elevator along with Law and Steven. He was killed by Cecile from a rooftop, and was the first team member to be killed. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) The Crying Lions Made up of remnants of the former Saroczian Special Forces, the unit adopted this moniker when they invaded the GULF complex. They were highly trained and well equipped, but had limited combat experience, with the exception of their leading officers. According to the official report, all the members were killed during the GULF incident, though many mercenaries throughout the world dispute by claiming to have once been a member of the Crying Lions. All of the leading members of the Crying Lions, with the exception of leader Kenneth Coleman (as well as Jin and Deathmask in the bad ending) die at the hands of Jean-Luc. ; Kenneth Coleman The leader of the Crying Lions, Dan's brother, and an antagonist. Born in fictional country Saroczia, he became a mercenary after serving in the Selous Scouts and the C Squadron 22 (Rhodesian) SAS. Fighting in many conflicts across the globe, Coleman was contracted to form the Saroczian Special Forces just before the US invasion. In the good ending of the game he is betrayed and killed by Cecile, whilst in the bad ending of the game he commits suicide after being confronted by Jean-Luc; making him the only Crying Lion boss that Jean-Luc doesn't kill in combat in either version of the game. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Cecile Carlyle The primary antagonist of the game and second-in-command of the Crying Lions. Cecile is an international terrorist, and he is wanted for war crimes. He kills two/three of the S.C.A.T. members during the course of the game (Matt, Law, and in the good ending, Jake). He is the final boss in the game (eighth or eleventh depending on ending) and wields a desert eagle pistol and grenades. In both versions of the story, Cecile's death marks the collapse of the Crying Lions and the end of the game, as in the good ending he was the last surviving Crying Lions boss, and in the bad ending his death leads Kenneth Coleman to commit suicide. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Deathmask Coleman's personal bodyguard and a mysterious man, his face is covered by a mask and full body armor, and he doesn't speak during the game. In the good ending of the game he is the ninth boss, and appears in the confrontation which emerges between the remaining Crying Lions bosses with the exception of Kenneth Coleman (Cecile and himself), and the remaining active S.C.A.T. members (Jean-Luc, Lisa, and Jake), which results in Cecile killing Jake and abducting an unconscious Lisa. Deathmask is killed by Jean-Luc in the following one-on-one battle. In this version of the story he is the ninth boss in the game and wields two hand guns. Deathmask does not confront Jean-Luc at all in the bad ending and presumably dies off screen in this version of the story. Status at end of game: Deceased (good ending) / Unknown (presumably deceased) (bad ending) ; Jin A ninja assassin, he was sent to the generator room to eliminate the remaining active members of the S.C.A.T. team following Mike's death (Jean-Luc, Lisa, and Jake). He is completely insane. In the good ending of the game he is the eighth boss and wields a glock pistol and explosive throwing stars, and is killed by Jean-Luc before coming across Lisa and Jake. In the bad ending of the game Jean-Luc arrives too late, only to find that Lisa and Jake have both been killed by Jin, who is nowhere to be found. Jin does not confront Jean-Luc at all in the bad ending and presumably dies off screen in this version of the story. Status at end of game: Deceased (good ending) / Unknown (presumably deceased) (bad ending) ; Banderas A demolitions expert of the Crying Lions. He is responsible for the death of Mike and kill numerous engineers from the base in the intro of the game, he is the seventh boss in the game and wields dual uzi machine pistols. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Gunt An obese, inpulsive and dangerous big man, he is a vicious criminal and will stop at nothing to kill his victims. He is in charge of transferring supplies through the Freight Elevator. He is the sixth boss in the game and wields a homemade rocket launcher. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Duke A French mercenary and another trigger happy member of the Crying Lions. He wounds Keith whilst he was passing through the warehouse with Jake, Lisa, and Mike, ultimately ruling Keith out from the rest of the mission and potentially saving his life. He is the fifth boss in the game and wields a Mini Gun. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Sergeant Thunder An anti-patriotic hot-headed maniac. He joined the Crying Lions due to his hatred and disgust to his Country, which is implied to be America. He is the fourth boss in the game and wields a flame-thrower. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Ryan A high ranking Lieutenant of the Crying Lyons, Ryan was tasked with guarding the express elevator. It is possible that he is third in command of the entire Organization. He is the third boss in the game wielding a mp5 sub-machine gun and grenades; he destroys the express elevator and himself with a hand grenade after being mortally wounded in combat by Jean-Luc. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Leon Obsessed with hunting and kill his prey, Leon is a hunter, He was tasked to protect the last bomb that Jean-Luc must defuse, Leon stands in the way of defusing the final bomb. He is the second boss in the game and wields a spas 12 shotgun. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; "Hard Luck" Lila A cold-blooded killer and the only apparent Female member of the Crying Lyons, Lila is a trigger happy, sadistic, short tempered, woman. She seems to have a short attention span. She appears to be infatuated with Cecile Carlyle (screaming his name when she dies). Lila is the first boss in the game and wields an M-60 machine gun. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) ; Engineer An disguised terrorist who killed the guards of the military base, that was invaded by the Crying Lions during the opening cut scene, due to working with them to secure the base. After desertion, he is shot in the back by an unspecified member of the Crying Lions and subsequently found, mortally wounded, by Jean-Luc in the sewers of the factory area. He succumbs to his wounds shortly after being found. Status at end of game: Deceased (both endings) Crying Lion soldiers These are the basic soldiers (or so they call them.) of the Crying Lions terrorist organization, they are fought throughout the game by Jean-Luc and the other SCAT members. They are all killed over the course of the game by either Jean-Luc or the other SCAT Members, presumably to the point there are none left by the end. Relation to the Metal Gear series The gameplay and to a certain extent several of the characters were largely based on various characters from Metal Gear Solid, which at the time the game entered development had just been released. A notable example regarding the latter was Cecile Carlyle, the secret main antagonist, who was based from physical appearance to personality on Liquid Snake. In turn, the shooter gameplay utilized in this game, most notably the laser sight mechanic, would later be incorporated into Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Notes and references External links *WinBack on Wikipedia. *WinBack on Koei Wiki Category:Related Games